BoodoDoll
by erogothic
Summary: Nuevamente,el pervertido de Walter Sullivan hará de las suyas para sastifacer sus "necesidades" y esta vez,recuerriendo a conseguir un muñeco boodo de Henry..para poder jugar con él.


**Nuevamente otro fic en el que Walter obtiene el papel de PERVERTIDO XD**

_Y esta es para nosotras chicaaaaaaas! =P ya que hay..YAOI (L)_

_

* * *

_

BoodoDoll

Walter Sullivan había encontrado en una revista un anuncio de un tipo que hacía muñecos boodo..

_"Hacemos todo tipo de encantamientos, exorcismos, boodo-dolls.."_

Boodo-dolls? Hmm.. iré a investigar a ver si puedo..-Decía Walter,mientras se dirigía a esa tienda.

Al llegar,se encuentra con el brujo. Él le explica que es lo que quería,mientras le daba una descripsión del sujeto,el brujo hacía la forma del muñeco e invoca un conjuro..para que Walter pudiera hacerle lo que brujo le regala unas agujas,ya que el pensaba que lo hacía por cuestiones..de venganza. Pero.. ¿Realmente Walter quería vengarse de Henry,y por eso pidió un muñeco boodo?

Hehe.. perfecto..ahora que tengo este muñeco..yo..VOY A PODER CONTROLARLO..Y...Y...YYY.. VOY A PODER HACER ESTO,Y ESTTOO CON ÉL YY!-Fantaseba sexualmente Walter xD

Así pidió un muñeco Boodo de él para sastifacer sus bajos instintos( que tipo más pervertido xD).

Mientras tanto,en un departamento en South Ashfield,un muchacho se encontraba tomando un café, sentado en el sofá ,leyendo el diario.

Bueno Henry.. empezaré..suave.

Henry estaba leyendo la sección de noticias destacadas del día..

Hmm..¿Qué es esto?-Se cuestiona Henry ..

"_Cuidado: Anda suelto un brujo que anda haciendo boodos para gente..perversa_"

Oh..esos articulos que hablan de cosas subnormales..suficiente que sueño cosas raras,pero esto? Paff..por dios-Decía Henry,mientras tiraba el diario en el sesto

De repente siente como una caricia en su pecho

What the hell?-Se sorprendía el muchacho

No solo eso..¡Su camisa estaba siendo desabrochada!

QQUEE? OOHH..MIERDA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Gritaba Henry

SIIIII ! Duaaa! Henryy! Mira como te estoy tocando ese pechitoo-Decía un pervertido Walter Sullivan XD

Dios..pero..QUÉ PASA? QUÉ PASAAA! NOO, MAÑANA LARGO EL PORRO,PERO POR FAVOR DIOSITO,HAGO LO QUE SEAA, LE DIGO AL SUPERINDENTENDE QUE ESCONDO LA PLANTA DE MARIHUANA ACÁ,PERO ESTO NOO!-Gritaba Henry

Jeje..oh si Henry..ya te saqué la camisa..y ahora estas..casi desnudo. Voy a proceder a sacarte el pantalón..disfrutalo,que cosas como estas no se gozan todos los días-Decía Walter,mientras de a poco le sacaba el muñeco

Uh..quee? Noo..por favor..estoy siendo violado por un FANTASMA VIOLADOR?-Gritaba peor Henry,mientras su pantalón salia suavemente

Ohh sii..ahora voy a proceder a..-Walter empieza a tocarlo xD

UUYY..NOO..NO AHI NO(Qué histérico que es Henry por dios xD)

Si..Henry..llegué hasta ese extremo-Dice Walter,mientras tocaba sus genitales

Uy..no..por favor..ooh..sii..SI,MIERDAA!Me estan..VIOLANDO?Pero..ooh..OOHO!mierda! hace tanto que no siento eso..es como si fuera..-Decía Henry

Al lado,Eileen,su vecina,se encontraba leyendo pacíficamente,mientras escuchaba los gritos.

Oh por dios..que ASCO..otra vez,Henry debe estar masturbandose pensando en esa zorra de..Cynthia ¬¬.. que tiene ella que yo no tenga T_T-Se angustiaba Eileen

AAAYY SIIIIIIIIIII SIIIII!-Gritaba de placer Henry

Bueno mi querido Henry..preparate..porque..acá llega el verdadero placer-Dice Walter

Se escucha que alguien tocaba el timbre.

Ahhh.. dios.. ¿Por qué me vienen a joder ahora justo que estaba..? Ah ya esta..-Dice Henry

No entiendo que pasa..siento como que algo me está..haciendo excitar-Dice Henry internamente,mientras se dirigía a la mirilla

¿Quién es?-Pregunta Henry

Soy yo..-Responde Walter

¿Qué vienes a buscar?-Pregunta Henry

A TI!-Dice Walter un poco impacientado

Ya es tardee-Responde Henry

UUYYY..hnn.. ¿Por qué?-Responde Walter guardando la ira (?)

Porque.. porque.. uy me olvidé la letra-Dice Henry

UUYY...HHNNN..HEENN-RYY..-Dice Walter-Abre la puerta..que te tengo una sorpresita

Henry abre la puerta

Vos..VOS..¿Walter?-Dice atónito Henry

Hola Henry.. pasaba..para molestarte-Le dice Walter

Eehhee.. eem.. eeh-No sabía que responderle

Walter le mira con una pequeña sonrisa hacia su panza..

QUÉ LINDA DELANTERA QUE TIENE ESTE!..LO QUE SERÁ POR DETRÁS-Pensaba él. Emm..Henry.. notaste que tenes el cinturón sin abrochar?-Le aconseja Walter

Ah! Cie..cierto-Enrojece Henry-Eeshh..este..perdón..jeje..es que..justo..estaba..saliendo del baño-Dice Henry sonrojandose más

Si eso ya lo sabía-Le dice walter

¿Qué?-Pregunta Henry

Que..eso..lo percibía..je..quizas..estabas cambiandote en el baño,y yo que te molestaba..-Le dice Walter

Ehh..si si..bueno..¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Querés ver a mami de nuevo?-Le pregunta Henry

¿QUÉ?Loco..mi mamá esta muerta ¬¬ no la metas en eso..además..venía..porque-Decía Walter-Oh dioss..pensa en algo-Estem.. quería que me prestes la play 3-Le dice Walter

Hmm..no puedo..me la pidió..James-Le responde

¿QUIÉN CARAJO ES ESE JAMES? EEEEEH!-Enloquece Walter

Henry queda sorprendido

Ee-hh-eehh..el..hijo..del..superindentende-Le responde

Uy..es que..perdón..me puse así poque no aguanto más..necesito jugar YA al Resident Evil-Le explica Walter

¿Eh? Pero ese juego..es una porquería o al menos las utlimas sagas ¬¬ ..vení,pasá y quizás te pueda servir algo para tomar-Le dice

EXCELENTE!MUAJAJA..que empiece mi acto de..violación-Dijo en voz alta el rubio cachondo

Que?-Se sorprende Henry

Que.. mi acto de..persuación,si..eehehe-Mentía Walter

Henry le sirve un vaso de agua,mientras le recomienda otros juegos para MATAR xD el rato a Walter.

Este está muy bueno..se llama Rule of rose, y es de unas pendejas traumadas que estan siendo lideradas por otra que está peor-Le explicaba}

Walter se queda callado mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de él,con una sonrisita traviesa.

Eh..? Que pasa? No queres que siga explicandote?-Le dice Henry

La verdad que no..ya..me quedó en claro todo lo que..AL CARAJO-Tira los juegos de henry,mientras que a él lo lleva contra la pared

QUEE..QUE..QUERES?Estas loco?-Gritaba Henry

Sshh.. no grites..hacé todo lo que yo haga..o..muere-Amenzaba Walter

NNNOOO..NOO!-Gritaba Henry

***RAPING TIME!***

En esas ,Eileen,que estaba durmiendo una siesta..queda sorprendida por los gritos.

Oh por dios..eso suena..como..si a mi Henry..LO ESTAN VIOLANDO?Oh..eso no puede ser!-Decía Eileen

Ohh..WALTER!SI!SIII..MÁS!-Gritaba Henry

Eileen sonroja por los gritos que escucha..y recuerda que,había un agujero que daba hacia su departamento.

Investigaré através de.. QUE CARAJO?-Se sorprende ella

Eileen estaba viendo a los chicos..en plena acción

OH MY GOD..PERO..SI ES..YAOI *0* mi sueño se hizo realidad! Walter..dandole a Henry!-Dice otra fan girl más xDD con una hemorragia nasal fuerte

OH YEEAH!-Grtiaba Walter

No..noo..Walter..por favorr..hnn-Decía Henry mientras estaba desnudo en el piso

Y..¿Te gustó?-Preguntó un turbio Walter Sullivan

Me matastes..pero..me encantó-Le responde

¿Nada más?..uh pero yo..quiero hacer que vos digas..LO AMÉ!-Responde Walter,mientras lo llevaba hasta su cuarto corriendo

NOOO! NOOO..OOHH..SII..! MÁS FUERTEE WALTER, SIII-Gritaba desaforadamente Henry

Grr!Por que esos inutiles se fueron hasta alla?¬¬ igual..ese videito lo voy a subir al foro de las fan girls del Silent Hill *0*,material para nosotras xDD el mejor diría yo!-Decía Eileen mientras sostenía una videocamara

La turbia pareja termina de realizar un acto,mientras Walter fumaba un cigarrillo acostado en la cama.

Para que fumas esa porquería? u.ú.. si ahi tenes marihuana-Le ofrece Henry

No me gusta eso..puaj..oh Henry..mi dulce y tierno Henry..-Se le acercaba a él-Sabías que sos.. encantador?-Le dice Walter con una sonrisa

Eeeehhee..-No sabía que responderle

Mientras el procedía a besarlo.. Henry... despierta.

AAAHHH! aah..que..carajo?-Gritaba Henry-OH DIOS MIO.. es otro de mis horrendos sueños..¿Por qué?-Cuestionaba Henry

¿Por qué no querías que te acabe adentro ,Henry? u.u-Pregunta Walter que estaba al lado suyo

AAAAAAAAAAHH! mier..mierda..ese pendejo de Henry-Despierta Walter-..oh no..me..estoy obscesionando con él?Uy no..-Decía Walter,mientras sostenía una foto de él-Mi chico lindo..algún día serás mio..aunque eso del boodo..no exista realmente ¬¬

**Fin.**


End file.
